Aldauron Amathruin
Basic Information *'Name:' Aldauron Amathruin Meaning: The-Unstoppable-One Red-Shield *'Birthday:' October 25, 100 years before the opening of the Dark Portal *'Race:' Blood Elf (Sin'dorei) *'Class:' Paladin *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 127 (equivalent to around 25 human years) *'Origin:' Small cottage west of what is now called the Western Sanctum *'Professions:' Herbalism and Mining *'Occupation:' Blood Knight *'Languages:' Thalassian Physical Description *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 145 *'Hair Color:' Reddish Blonde *'Eye Color:' Blue (Glowing Green) *'Skin Color:' Pale Personality Aldauron displays devotion to a few ideals; family, honour and a little righteous vengeance. Aldauron can be rude and condescending, but his arrogance is not without reason. Highly skilled in both strategy and tactics, he quickly sizes up the competition in war, trade or even social settings. This leads to a very "us versus them" and "black and white" situation with Aldauron. Aldauron is very patient with those he considers worthy, but is prone to bursts of anger aimed at everything and everyone else. Aldauron is unrelenting, considered somewhat strange by many and full of contrasts. He is aggressive and noble with a broad horizon. Ald possesses unlimited ambition and can make for a difficult companion. Not always liked but often admired, Aldauron is an ingenious strategist, who is very jealous and passionate by nature and rarely given to compromise. Ald will accept and endure a multitude of troubles if he feels that he is doing the right thing. An uncompromising character, Aldauron will undertake a project with inexhaustible perseverance and once in love, tends to love until death. Pet Peeves Aldauron is annoyed by small-minded people and those who lack simple common sense. Aldauron also hates when those in power over-turn the decisions of those who know the most about a given subject, especially when the warriors know best but are over-turned by bureaucrats. Phobias and Weaknesses Aldauron has a distinct hatred for the Scourge, and fears falling in battling and rising again as a ghoulish foot-soldier of the Lich King. He sometimes gets himself and those with him in trouble by charging head-first into combat. Quote Indeed. Favorites *'Hour:' I like the early morning, just before the sunrise. *'Event:' Thanksgiving is an excellent time to remember the fallen. However, the latest Fire Festival was by far the most enjoyable holiday I've had in years. *'Furniture:' Simple yet well-made. Something sturdy that will last two hundred years that isn't gaudy. *'Liquid:' Moonberry Juice. Breakfast of champions. *'Stone:' Sapphire *'Tree:' The now-destroyed World Tree, Teldrassil. Now those accursed Kaldorei will feel pain and suffer like we have. *'Flower:' Not a huge fan of flowers. I prefer to give roses and blue tulips as gifts. *'Color:' Red *'Animal:' Black wolves *'Book:' I have a number of military strategy books passed down from my father's collection. *'Food:' Faradriel's cooking. *'Place:' The only place that can rival the perfection of Silvermoon is Nagrand, by contrasting skillful artistry with natural beauty. *'Worst Place:' Plaguelands. I abhor the thought that we have not reclaimed our lands, but even more than that it reminds me of my departed parents and how they died. *'Verb:' Pull. *'Expression:' Indeed. *'Month:' October *'Number:' 4 *'Season:' Late spring. *'Weather:' Clear, calm, with a slight breeze. *'Passion:' Stunning. *'Sound:' Peace and quiet. *'Clothes:' Simple, sturdy clothes. *'Body part:' Mouth / Smile *'Smell:' Morning freshness after a rain. *'Day of the week:' None. *'Weapon:' I've always enjoyed the good heft of a greatsword. Of course, it's only improved by the application of magical powers. *'Enchant:' Crusader *'Engineering invention:' I thinks engineers (whether gnomes, goblins or taught by either) are a crazy bunch and I do not trust them or their creations. If I had to pick one, I'd say the mechano-hog. When you're gonna ride, ride in style. *'Quest:' Becoming the Sin'dorei Envoy to the Horde *'Mount:' My charger. *'Faction:' Shattered Sun Offensive. Kael'thas and his insane machinations must be stopped. Lady Liadrin will lead the Blood Knights back to honor and righteousness! *'Race:' Excluding Blood elves, I have a great liking for Bronze Dragons and the Naruu. *'Worst race:' Night Elves. *'Class:' Paladins. Excluding Paladins? Still Paladins. *'Nemesis:' The Scourge, and therefore by extension, the Burning Legion. The Betrayers (Kaldorei) are a close second. *'Creature:' I am most partial to the many varieties of wolves. In my mind they are a creature most in line with my ideals, being honorable and family-minded. However, great hunting cats have a certain majesty and grace that cannot be ignored. *'Worst creature:' Twisted demonic abominations or scourge infested animals. The only thing worse than helboars are the half-dead bears and other diseased creatures in the plaguelands. All of those hideous beasts must be cleansed! *'Non combat pet:' I have this little fire spirit that follows me around. Not much help in a fight, but he is pretty entertaining sitting around a campfire at night, playing in the smoke. *'Physical features in a partner:' Great smile, bright eyes and feminine features *'Ideal partner:' Someone with similar interests, but diverse enough to be interesting. Someone who can challenge me and help me move beyond the "black & white" mentality that pervades my thought process. Combat *'Skills:' Aldauron prides himself on his skill with swords. While he has trained with axes, polearms and maces, he is best with a longblade. His magical ability is similarly lopsided, as he is much more adept at augmenting his and his companions' combat abilities as compared to his ability to protect and to heal them. *'Combat Tactics:' Aldauron prefers a quick, brutal strike. He has no qualms about attacking an enemy during a moment of weakness, nor attacking from behind. He has little fear, often charging into large groups of opponents with little regard for his own safety. These traits were often considered hasty and rash by his peers and mentors, but at all times Aldauron maintains a startling perception of the ever-changing battlefield. Aldauron is usually the first to notice a new ally or foe joining combat, and is quick-thinking in regards to changing his strategy or applying different magicks to overcome a foe. *'Special Possessions:' Aldauron's most treasured possession is his father's armor which Aldauron now wears, which he had repaired and re-painted red and black. The shards of his father's namesake shield were too far gone, and where buried by Aldauron beside Mehtar's remains. *'Loyalties:' Aldauron's first loyalty is to his sense of pride, honour and duty. His loyalty to his people, the Sin'dorei, never wavers. He has sworn oaths to the Blood Knights of Silvermoon that he means to keep, but is also loyal to a large number of other groups. Ald has come to trust the followers of Cenarion, Lady Liadrin's Blood Knights and the Scryers. In addition, he feels that Thrall Frostwolf shares similar values to his own and has a great deal of respect and trust for Thrall. He does not, however, have any special loyalty to the orc or tauren nations. Aldauron's feelings towards Sylvanas are varied, as she is both a reminder of the Scourge and a fallen hero of Quel'thalas. History Father - Mehtar Amathruin (Swordsman Red-Shield) Mother - Turhinya Liënúmen (Forest-Child Western-People) Aldauron spent most of his youth learning how to be a soldier from his father. Even as a child, he would pretend he was part of the Quel'Thalas army, playing with a wooden sword and shield. His early life was very structured, and he learned to value discipline, hard work and honour. His father was often away at Silvermoon training new Guards, or deployed to protect the borders of Quel'thalas. While Ald was young, he was obviously forbidden to travel with his father on border patrols, but often travelled with Mehtar to Silvermoon during training periods. His mother, Turhinya, was often alone for weeks at a time, and always spoiled Ald when he finally came back home. The family did not have many visitors, but one of their neighbours, Duathelin, spent a lot of time at the Amathruin cottage. She later joined the Silvermoon Guard and was trained by Mehtar, quickly becoming a Captain before the Second War. Duathelin had a child with Faelon, an armorsmith, after joining the Guards, but after her husband's death shortly thereafter she began to spend even more time with the Amathruins. Turhinya often took care of Duathelin's son while Duathelin, Mehtar and Aldauron were away on duty. Duathelin's Husband, Faelon, was killed in a fire in his smithy after dropping a hot iron on some hay and not noticing until it was too late. By the time the fire brigade had put out the blaze, Faelon was dead from the smoke. Mehtar led one of the defending Guard companies during the Orc siege of Quel'thalas in the Second War. Aldauron wanted to be assigned to this company, with his father, but was instead assigned to Duathelin's company. Ald was considered too inexperienced to be part of Mehtar's Guards, which had to defend one of the large Runestones that defend Quel'thalas. Duathelin, still relatively new to leading troops, was given a less important posting, but her company still saw combat in the foothills of the eastern mountains bordering Quel'thalas. Mehtar was not involved in the Alliance counter-offensive against the orcish Horde during the Second War, however, it always bothered him that the Council of Silvermoon did not order the forces of Quel'thalas to aid the Alliance and defeat the vicious orcs. Aldauron and Mehtar often argued about this, as Mehtar always talked about the heroes of the Second War, especially Alleria Windrunner. Aldauron argued that the recent war left the army of Quel'thalas weakened, and the Farstriders going to war gave the Amani Trolls access to the borderlands. In all other things, Aldauron prized his father's opinion but in this one case, he felt his father was completely wrong. When the Scourge attacked Quel'thalas during the Third War, Aldauron was on guard duty within Silvermoon but his father Mehtar was on leave. Mehtar and Turhinya were killed during the Scourge offensive, and Aldauron was unable to return to the family home until after Arthas left. Thankful that his parents were not turned into undead like so many other people, he burned the bodies and buried their ashes in his mother's rose garden. He also took the shattered shards of his father's shield and buried them with the ashes. He took his father's armor back to Silvermoon and had it repaired. When he became a Blood Knight in later years, he had it repainted from the traditional blue and gold, to the new red and black of the Blood Knights. Aldauron guarded the eastern side of Silvermoon, watching over the Dead Scar while on duty. When not on duty, he often went without sleep, trying to help rebuild the city. With the restoral of Silvermoon, and the tentative alliance with the Horde, he and many other Blood Knights were given missions to help retake the Ghostlands and defeat Dar'Khan, the Lich left in charge of holding Quel'thalas for the Scourge. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin Category:Aldauron